This proposal is to implement the techniques of sensitivity analysis as a means to 1) quantatitvely assess the relationship between the potential and the observables calculated using molecular mechanics and dynamics; and 2)to quantitatively assess the relationship between the function of a biomolecule and its structure. These techniques will be used in the quantitative evaluation of the of reliability modelling.Phase I showed the significance of these concepts and Phase II will develop their capabilities for biomolecular modeling.